duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Rare
Super Rare is the third highest rarity in the Duel Masters trading card game. It is also the highest rarity before DMR-01. Characteristics Super Rares are signified with the artwork of the card going out of the border of the artwork. At first this started with only a small part of the artwork going out, possibly in fear of making the text of the card hard to read, but later sets, especially DMR sets, they started to feature a large portion of the artwork covering the card. The text is still somehow readable due to the new format. Starting from Revolution, Super Rares have full-frame artwork. Super rares are usually extremely powerful and tend to have high power and flashy effects. They usually have a high cost in exchange for a powerful effect. In fact, many are the center of a deck concept, such as Shoegazer One-Shot and Eureka Drain. Before Revolution, all Super Rares aside of a few Cross Gears have a cost of 4 or more. This has later changed in Revolution where low cost super rares such as Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe (Cost 3 Evolution Creature) and Juranail, Seven Quakes World King (Cost 1 Creature) broke this tradition. However, not all super rares are made equally powerful. While most Super Rares created recently are extremely powerful and live up to their rarity, many early super rares tend to be Quasi-Vanilla fatties and are rarely used in competitive play. In fact in DM-07 the entire cast of Super Rares were considered weak by players. Even when now, every once a while there is a weak super rare, and these were called "Junk Rares" and are hated by many. Some of them may also have effects that are Overkill which makes them appeal to younger audiences but are less used in competitive play. The amount of broken super rares tend to be fewer than the amount of broken cards of lower rarity. The Game-wrecking cards Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and Astral Reef are all of the Very Rare rarity. However, broken super rares had appeared in the face of the metagame, such as King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia and Emperor Kiriko. 1 to 2 Super Rares appear in a Box of Duel Masters booster packs. However, very rarely there will be a box with no Super Rares at all. In Revolution and further, this becomes 3 per box. (It is possible that there are 2 per box in even numbered sets due to an extra Legend Card.) Change of foil patterns in Super Rares *In DM-01 to DM-07, the foil is the same as Catino Cards and Very Rares of the same set but the Civilization symbol is solid. White parts also surround the picture of the creature. *In DM-08 to DM-21, the foil is replaced with a fireworks pattern. *In DM-22 to DM-29, the foil changed to dots forming horizontal lines. *In DM-30 to DMR-01, it changed to a metallic foil with the Duel Masters Dragon logo on it. *In Episode 1 to Episode 3, it changed to a horizontal lines foil with the duel masters dragon logo on it. *In Dragon Saga, it changed to a foil resembling glass cuts with the duel masters dragon logo on it. *In Revolution (block), it changed to a curved foil with a mark saying "SR" with full frame artwork. Notes *Secret versions of Super Rares can have an even lower packaging rate than Double Victory Cards depending on set. *Velyrika Dragon and Great Cactus are the two Super Rares which had been downgraded to lower rarities during reprint. Kaiser "Zanki", Extreme Musha might also be a downgraded super rare as well. *Many Super Rares tend to have no flavor text due to their long text. *Many early super rares tend to be Quasi-Vanilla fatties and those who are not tend to lose their position in the metagame, such as Fighter Dual Fang and Urth, Purifying Elemental. *Purchasing a box of booster packs will increase the chances of getting a Super Rare to the maximum. However, watch out for Junk Rares, Duplicate Rares, or a box with no Super Rares at all. *The set DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack is consisted entirely of Super Rares and Victory Rares, as well as featuring one playable card per pack. While it is generally consisted of top rares, there is an equal chance of getting worthless cards so players should be warned. Category:Rarity Category:Gameplay